Episode 5834 (24 December 2018)
Synopsis Louise teases Keanu by telling him that Sharon is coming, but she isn't. Stacey interrupted the choir rehearsal at Ian's demanding answers from Jean when Jean was about to spill the beans about Hayley and Alfie, Hayley in a panic told Stacey that Jean's unusual recent behaviour was because she was embarking on a relationship with Ian. Linda starts questioning Mick about Stuart's whereabouts; little do they both know that he is staying at Dot's. Phil comes in the Minute Mart looking for stuffing, but the shelves are near enough empty, and he demands Kim to go in the stock room, he follows her in there and manages to lock them both inside and Kim goes into labour. Keanu, expecting Sharon to be home, visits the Mitchells, Sharon naturally not being there, shocks him. Louise notices that he has a Christmas present in his pocket and instantly assumes its for her, Keanu having no choice gives it to her. The choir group gather in the Square and sing their carols. Kim gives birth to a little boy with help from Phil delivering him. Alfie gets a text from Hayley telling him to come back to the house, Stacey follows him back there and catches the pair kissing. Credits Main cast *Lacey Turner as Stacey Fowler *Katie Jarvis as Hayley Slater *Gillian Wright as Jean Slater *Jessie Wallace as Kat Moon *Tameka Empson as Kim Fox-Hubbard *Steve McFadden as Phil Mitchell *Diane Parish as Denise Fox *Rudolph Walker as Patrick Trueman *Danny Dyer as Mick Carter *Kellie Bright as Linda Carter *Linda Henry as Shirley Carter *Luisa Bradshaw-White as Tina Carter *Shona McGarty as Whitney Dean *Maisie Smith as Tiffany Butcher *Tony Clay as Callum "Halfway" Highway *Ricky Champ as Stuart Highway *June Brown as Dot Branning *James Bye as Martin Fowler *Laila Morse as Mo Harris *Adam Woodyatt as Ian Beale *Lorraine Stanley as Karen Taylor *Clair Norris as Bernadette Taylor *Danny Walters as Keanu Taylor *Zack Morris as Keegan Baker *Tilly Keeper as Louise Mitchell *Davood Ghadami as Kush Kazemi *Emma Barton as Honey Mitchell *Stephen Rahman-Hughes as Adam Bateman *Perry Fenwick as Billy Mitchell *Natalie Cassidy as Sonia Fowler *Jasmine Armfield as Bex Fowler *Jamie Borthwick as Jay Brown *Louisa Lytton as Ruby Allen *Aine Garvey as Lily Fowler *Shay Crotty as Tommy Moon Guest cast *Shane Richie as Alfie Moon *Ashley McGuire as Bev Slater *Ben Goddard as Choir Pianist *Chris Kyriacou as Jimmy Filming locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Upstairs and downstairs kitchen *23B Albert Square - Sitting room/kitchen *25 Albert Square - Sitting room *31 Albert Square - Sitting room, kitchen, downstairs hallway and Kat & Alfie's bedroom *45 Albert Square - Sitting room and kitchen *Bridge Street Market *Minute Mart - Public area and stockroom *55 Victoria Road - Kitchen Notes *''Arthur Fowler, Bert Moon, Ernie Moon, Cherry Slater, Pearl Fox-Hubbard'' and Kim Fox-Hubbard's newly born baby played by actors/actresses Hunter Bell, Elliot Briffett, Cody Briffett, Aureya and two unknown actor/actress appear in this episode but are not credited onscreen due to there age and having no official dialogue. *''BBC iPlayer'' synopsis: Jean struggles with the burden of Alfie and Hayley's secret. Kim and Phil find themselves in an unexpected situation, while Linda fears the worst about Mick. Notable dialogue Mo - When are you gonna put Alfie out of his misery? You're too long in the tooth to play hard to get. Kat, I've not seen you smile since... Kat - We stuck you in that coffin. Mo - Be happy, Kat. That's what Charlie would want an'all. Category:Episode Category:2018 Episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns